Mordecai Hofstadter
Mordecai (Initial Build) = Character Background = Mordecai Hofstadter (Morty to his friends) is the team's Technical Specialist and a civilian Hacker. He was born to an unusual pair of parents, an Israeli Jew and a Palestinean. His parents were both intellectuals and peace workers, and they were both tragically killed by a suicide bomber when Mordecai was in his teens. This became the formative crisis of his youth. Believing in the work of his parents, he hoped to carry on their legacy through radical activism on the Internet. He resented authority and government, believing them to be part of the problem and not the solution. He became a hacker who helped underground movements in overthrowing regimes in the Middle East. He used his hacking skills to fund multiple charity organizations, as well as taking down government computer systems. He became a rogue human rights activist and believed in using illegal activities toward a greater common good "because no one else can". He used his hacking skills to break into classified US government files, thinking they were nuclear-related documents. He was totally wrong, and they turned out be classified reports from the Stargate program collected by the NID. Before he could go public with this information, he was captured and interrogated by the NID. He was rescued by an SG team on an unrelated operation, after which he was recruited to work at Area 51. He harbors a hatred for the NID after this incident. However, because he knew too much about the SG program (which is above the security clearance for the low level analyst-position he had at Area 51), he was subsequently transferred into the SG program as a civilian researcher. He is quite happy to be working at the SGC. The "shine" of going to other worlds and seeing wondrous things hasn't worn off on him yet. He is great with cryptography and numbers, allowing him to break passwords and encryption faster than most humans. He has a gift for reading and cracking Xenolanguages. In contrast to his previous "hacktivist" persona, he sees the bigger picture and realizes that his skills are needed to save the planet from alien threats. He also understands the need for secrecy and subterfuge on the program, although it rankles him that the whole Earth doesn't know that there are many worlds out there. He believes that the information about the Stargate program should be free, but he also understands the way information can propagate and cause disaster, and thus he also believes that the world is not ready for it. He has a hobbyist interest in Qabalah and Numerology (mysticism from his heritage as a Israeli Jew), related to his ease of translating numbers and his ability in cryptography. He was responsible for the encrypted portions of the Prometheus MMO, which was the recruiting tool used by the SGC to recruit Eli Wallace later (in the show that shall not be named). The portions of the Prometheus MMO that he worked on involved transmitting an encrypted message to the SGC when a player has completed the Ancients puzzle. Consequently, the Prometheus MMO was known as "the MMO that couldn't be hacked". * Archetype: Normal, Run of the Mill Earth Human * Source: Earth (Civilian) * Permission: Tau'ri (5) = Stats = * Body 2d * Coordination 3d * Sense 2d * Mind 4d+2wd * Charm 3d * Command 3d Hypermind +2wd Cost: 2/4/8 per die * Flaws: If/Then (Can only set Wiggle dice to a value of an existing set, -1), If/Then (Can only use Hypermind dice with "I'm a Hacker" bundle skills, -1) = Skills = * Dodge 4d * Hobby: Qabalah 1d * Ranged Weapons (Wraith Energy Weapons) 2d ** Attached: Ranged Weapons (Pistols) ** Attached: Ranged Weapons (Goa'uld Energy Weapons) * Languages (Arabic, Hebrew) 2d * Simulated Realities 1d * Lie 1d * Persuasion 2d * Ancient Robotics 1d * Surveillance 1d * Stealth 1d * Perception 3d * The Future Past 2d * Guerrilla Tactics 1d * Area 51 1d "I'm a Hacker" bundle * Computers 5d * Electronics 4d * Security Systems 5d * Cryptography 5d "SGC Researcher (Civilian)" bundle * Xeno-Cultures (Ancient) 1d * Xeno-Languages (Ancient, Goa'uld, Wraith, Ancient Goa'uld, Nox) 5d * Xeno-Technology (Goa'uld) 2d ** Attached: Xeno-Technology (Ancient) ** Attached: Xeno-Technology (Wraith) * Research 1d = Miracles = Wraith Stunner (Pistol) 3d (6 points) Smaller version of the Wraith stunner rifle, but with the same strength in stunning prey. Wraith pistols are far less cumbersome than the rifles and are often preferred over the rifles. It is not known whether their smaller size delivers a proportionally less effective blast. With the Engulf Extra, a matched pair deals 4S damage to every location, including the head, which knocks out most targets. The Non-physical Extra means that it can only affect biological targets that can be knocked out, but Light Armor is ineffective against it. Heavy Armor gobbles dice normally, and Wraith targets or targets affected by the Wraith enzyme seem to have some amount of resistance to the effect (counts as LAR 1, absorbing all but 1 Stun damage to every location). * Cost per Die: 2 * Qualities: Attack+2 (+4) * Capacity: Range (special) * Extras: Engulf (+2), Non-physical (affects only biological targets and neural activity, +2) * Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below), Obvious (-1), Limited Damage (Stun, -1), Slow (can only be fired every other round, -2) * Focus Properties: Focus - Hit Location 3 (-1), Accessible (-1), Operational Skill: Ranged Weapons (Wraith Energy Weapons) (0) Pipboy (30 points) This is a state-of-the-art portable computer of his own design that is strapped to his left arm (hit location 5). By itself, it is a powerful replacement for a typical laptop computer. He recently upgraded his Pipboy using parts from an Alternate Future, making it more powerful than technology that is currently available to the Tau'ri. Hardware 6d (6 points) * Quality: Useful (Hardware) * Cost per die: 1 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Hardware) Extras: None * Useful (Hardware) Flaws: Focus (-1, See Below) * Useful (Hardware) Focus Properties: Focus - Hit Location 5 (-1), Operational Skill: Computers (+0) Software (14 points) Basic OS 6d (6 points) * Quality: Useful (Software OS) * Cost per die: 1 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Software OS) Extras: Augment (+4), Variable Effect (+4) * Useful (Software OS) Flaws: Attached (Hardware, -2), Delayed Effect (based on Programming/Processing Time, -2), Fragile (if the computer is damaged, the program no longer works, -1), Focus (-3, See Below), If/Then (Only applies bonus dice to skill checks, -1) * Useful (Software OS) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Adaptation (-2) Security Suite 6d (6 points) Rolls its dice to oppose security threats against the device while sending an alarm to the user. * Quality: Useful (Firewall/Encryption) * Cost per die: 1 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Firewall/Encryption) Extras: None * Useful (Firewall/Encryption) Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below) * Useful (Firewall/Encryption) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Adaptation (-2), Booby-Trapped (+1) Cryptography Suite 6d (6 points) The necessary software for decrypting files. Adds its dice to any attempt at decrypting or translating data. * Quality: Useful (Cryptography Suite) * Cost per die: 1 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Cryptography Suite) Extras: Augment (+4) * Useful (Cryptography Suite) Flaws: Attached (Hardware, -2), Focus (-3, See Below) * Useful (Cryptography Suite) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Adaptation (-2) Virus, Cookie Sampler 6d (6 points) This virus infects the target system and sends information packets back to a set address. It has been modified to work on Goa'uld systems to send information via the Stargate Correlative Update system. * Quality: Useful (Virus, Cookie Sampler) * Cost per die: 1 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Virus, Cookie Sampler) Extras: Adaptation: Goa'uld (+2) * Useful (Virus, Cookie Sampler) Flaws: Attached (Hardware, -2), Focus (-3, See Below) * Useful (Virus, Cookie Sampler) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Adaptation (-2) = Motivations = Passions * Moral Compass 2 - "We are the good guys. We do the right thing." * Cracking the Code 2 - "Life is full of mysteries. We must try to break the code that obscures those mysteries." Loyalties * SGC 2 - "We are the last, best hope for humanity, and the last defense against the Goa'uld." = XP Log = * Episode 1: 4 XP (4/4) and Simulated Realities skill * Dodge 3: -2 XP (2/4) * Dodge 4: -2 XP (0/4) * Episode 2: 4 XP (4/8) and The Mahadevas skill * Episode 1 Mission Writeup: +1 XP (5/9) * Episode 2 Mission Writeup: +1 XP (6/10) * Charm 2d: -5 XP (1/10) * Episode 3 Mission Writeup: +1 XP (2/11) * Episode 3: 4 XP (6/15) and Xeno-Languages +1d skill * Charm 3d: -5 XP (1/15) * Episode 4 Mission Writeup: +1 XP (2/16) * Episode 4: 5 XP (7/21) * Coordination 3d: -5 XP (2/21) * Ranged Weapons (Pistols): -2 XP (0/21) * Episode 5 Mission Writeup: +1 XP (1/22) * Episode 5: +5 XP (6/27) * Lie 1d: -2 XP (4/27) * Persuasion 1d: 2 XP (2/27) * Xeno-Languages (Nox) +1d: -2 XP (0/27) * Episode 6 Mission Writeup: +1 XP (1/28) * Episode 6: +5 XP (6/34) * Persuasion 2d: -2 XP * Surveillance 1d: -2 XP * Security Systems 2d: -2 XP (0/34) * Episode 7: +6 XP (6/40) * Stealth 1d: -2 XP (4/40) * Perception 1d: -2 XP (2/40) * Episode 8: +6 XP (8/46) and The Future Past +1d * Security Systems 3d: -2 XP (6/46) * Electronics 2d: -2 XP (4/46) * Episode 9: +7 XP (11/53) and The Future Past +1d * Pip Boy +1d: -1 XP * OS +1d: -1 XP * Cryptography Suite +2d: -2 XP * Security Suite +1d: -1 XP * Virus, Cookie Cutter 6d: -6 XP (0/53) * Episode 10/11: +10 XP (10/63) and Guerrilla Tactics +1d and Area 51 +1d * Xeno-Technology (Ancient) Attached: -2 XP (8/63) * Ranged Weapons (Goa'uld Energy Weapons) Attached: -2 (6/63) * Episode 12: +7 XP (13/70) and +1d Perception. * Security Systems +1d: -2 XP * Computers +1d: -2 XP * Cryptography +1d: -2 XP * Electronics +1d: -2 XP * Episode 13: +6 XP * Episode 14: +8 XP and Large Animal Handling * Perception +1d/3d: -2XP * Electronics +1d/4d: -2XP * Security Systems +1d/5d: -2XP * Episode 15: +5 XP and Ancient Robotics +1d